Daughter of a Legend
by Sage-of-Ink
Summary: Isabelle Harvelle barely remembers her father, having left her mother and herself when she was only four, but she wanted to know him. That's why she joins the FBI, to find her deadbeat of a father. However, things aren't so simple and when she finally gets the chance to achieve her goal, Isabelle learns the hard way to be careful what you wish for.


_**Warning: Timeline is really wonky.**_

 _ **XXXXXXXXXX**_

 _ **Isabelle's POV, 5:00 am**_

Isabelle felt her heart pump in her chest as she ran her usual route around the National Mall. Isabelle liked running, it was an easy way to exercise clear her head which she really needed to do right now. Today was her first day working with the Jeffersonian team, and she wanted to be as prepared as possible to make a good first impression. Free Bird by Lynard Skynard blasted in her ears as she passed several other runners. The sun was starting to rise and it painted the horizon a burnt orange. It really was a beautiful day for a run. Which was why she growled in annoyance when her work ringtone cut through her music. She cursed under her breath before she picked it up.

"Agent Harvelle. What is it?" She answered kinda pissed.

" _What's gotten into you?_ " A deep voice replied.

In realization to who she was talking to Isabelle's back straightened and her tone immediately turned more amicable at the voice of her new superior. "Sorry Sir, still a little tired is all." Her Midwest accent showed as she talked. "Isn't it a little early for a social call though?"

" _Call me Booth and that's because it's not a social call. We got a case. I hope they were right about you kid. Meet me at the Jeffersonian in twenty_." He said seriously.

Uh oh. He was using his military voice. That meant this case must have gotten to him in some way. Shit. Isabelle just hoped the Vic wasn't a kid. She hated those cases. It was always some foster care kid or run away, and that brought up too many memories of her own childhood.

" _Harvelle. Harvelle you still there?"_

Shaking her bad thoughts away Isabelle replied. "Yes, sir. Alright, I'll see you there." And then she hung up.

Still panting slightly she brushed a stray hair behind her ear before turning around and running back to her car. And so the day begins.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Jeffersonian: 5:45 am**

Isabelle hauled ass across the city, damn near breaking every traffic law until she finally reached her destination. The Jeffersonian Institute stood proudly as she sped her red Pontiac GTO into a parking space and jumped out. She had to go back to her apartment to shower and put on her work clothes which is why she was running late. Now, she had on black pants, a grey long sleeve shirt, a black blazer, and SWAT boots. Her badge shone proudly on her right hip next to her service gun.

She was just missing one thing. Isabelle reached into her pocket and pulled out a necklace. It was the head of the man with his eyes closed and horns on his head. Most people would see it and think that it was some cheap trinket that she picked up at a flea market, but to Isabelle, it meant so much more. It was one of the last things she ever received from her father. She quickly slipped it on and then hurried towards the lab.

The lab's gunmetal grey concrete floors, bright lights, and the smell of dead people made her stop to take a deep breather, it was all still so new to her. Who she assumed was Dr. Brennan and another woman was already examining the remains on the examining table, but Booth wasn't anywhere in sight. Weird, she figured he'd be here before her.

Loud and squeaky boots didn't make a sound as she glided across the room to the examining table. She scanned her new personal ID card as she stepped onto the platform. The must not have noticed her because when she cleared to get their attention they both jumped.

"Shit girl! You scared the crap out of me!" The one with longer hair exclaimed. She looked Isabelle up and down and noticed the badge on her belt. "Hey, you must be the new girl. Booth told us we'd be having a new team play. It's nice to meet you, I'm Angela Montenegro." The pretty lady, or rather Ms. Montenegro greeted.

Isabelle immediately liked her, she had such a great personality. Why she was being so nice to a complete stranger Isabelle had no clue but was grateful for it. It felt nice to be welcomed.

"Hello, Ms. Montenegro-"

"Oh sweety please, call me Angela." Ms. Montenegro- _Angela-_ insisted.

Isabelle let a small smile slip onto her face then held out her hand to shake."Angela. I'm Agent Isabelle Harvelle. And that's correct I'll be working with you for the foreseeable future " Isabelle tried to be as courteous and formal as possible, trying to make a good impression on her first day.

Angela smiled a beautiful white smile before shaking Isabelle's hand. "Oh, honey you are just so cute!" She squealed. "Trying to make a good impression for your first day."

What the fuck? Was this girl psychic or something? It wouldn't be the weirdest thing Isabelle seen before.

Angela had a knowing smile on her face as if she knew what Isabelle was thinking. She narrowed her eyes at the seemingly harmless woman, _She's definitely smarter than she looks_ Isabelle decided.

She dropped her hand to her side and turned to greet who she assumed was Dr. Brennan. Who was glaring up at her? The hell? Isabelle shrugs it off before offering her hand again.

"I'm -"

"I know who you are Agent Harvelle, Dr. Sweets informed me of your arrival this morning." She said in a clipped tone.

Isabelle retracted her hand and glared back at her. Was it something she said? "You must be Dr. Brennan." She said with a strained smile, still trying to be pleasant. "I hope to be of service."

"I hope so as well." Was her quick reply.

 _Bitch much?_ Isabelle thought. It was understandable though if someone had swooped in and stole her partner she'd be pretty miffed too. Of course, that's not what is actually happening but Isabelle's pretty sure that's how Dr. Brennan sees it.

Isabelle had just graduated out of Quantico last year and because some old white guy decided that he didn't like how close Booth and Dr. Brennan had become she had been assigned to work with them as a wedge of sorts to keep thing professional. Or at least that's the only reason Isabelle could think of to assign her to the "Bone Squad" as some of the agents call it.

Angela coughed and mouth "Be Nice" to Dr. Brennan.

Dr. Brennan sighed before looking Isabelle up and down like she was assessing whether or not she was worthy enough to be on her team. Which she definitely was. "You have a very athletic body structure I assume you will perform adequately." She said.

"Uhm, thank you?" Was that a compliment?

The three of them stood there in an awkward silence for a few seconds before Isabelle cleared her throat. "So...I was told by Agent Booth to meet him here, did he get here already?" She asked.

Dr. Brennan nodded. "Yes, Booth arrived about 5 minutes ago. He went the bathroom though. He should be back any second now."

Even as she said that Isabelle could hear the toilet flushing in the background of the quiet lab. Isabelle decided to get down get down to business."Well while we wait for him will you give me an idea of what we got so far?"

Confusion crossed Angela's face before asking, "We have a case?"

"Yeah, Booth didn't tell you?"

Before either could answer Booth's voice called out.

"Hey, Bones! Angela. I see you've met the new recruit." Special Agent Booth said as he walked up the stairs to the examining table.

It wasn't the first time Isabelle met Booth, but now she's starting to realize working with him may be a problem. She didn't like that Special Agent Seeley Booth was a very imposing man. Well muscled, short hair, strong jaw, slight scruff on his face, and the whole marine attitude of approaching things were all too familiar. To some he was quite attractive, to Isabelle, it was like looking into her fucked up childhood. He reminded her entirely too much of her father. And that was a person she didn't want to be reminded of.

Dr. Brennan looked up at him. "We have a case?"

Booth's voice turned military again and his shoulders tensed. "Yeah, a body was found in a dumpster in Baltimore. The body had decomposed so the LEO that called it in said they weren't able to get an ID but just from the size of the skeleton...they're pretty sure it's a minor."

"Shit." Isabelle muttered. "Alright well let's get going. Should I just follow you guys or do wanna just text me the address?"

"Just ride with us Harvelle." Booth then turned to Angela. "Tell the rest of the squints to meet us there, kay."

"No problem."

Isabelle looked at Angela with the obvious question on her face. "Squints?" She asked.

Before Angela could answer Dr. Brennan cut in with the answer. "It's Booths seemingly derogatory nickname for the rest of the Jeffersonian Forensic Anthropology team that he uses as a sign of affection."

Isabelle blinked before replying with an intelligent. "Ok."

Booth nodded and walked down the steps, Brennan and Isabelle following him to the car.

Time to go to work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
